In My Head
by Ginnyrobertanthonyadams
Summary: It Is the Marauders 7th year and Lily and James are fighting as usual. They're causing so much trouble that Dumbledore decides to make them see how the other person feels, understand what is going on in the other persons head. Literally. . . . Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter world. Any thing you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Petunia!" Lily called upstairs, in hope that there would finally be an answer. It didn't come. It never came.

The summer holidays had not been fun for Lily. Her parents had been away on a business trip for most of it and that left her at home with a mute Petunia for six weeks. Her only relief had come from the few letters from her friends, and one from that dratted James Potter.

It was the 31st of August 1977, and Lily Evans was about to apparate to Diagon Alley to meet with her friends with whom she would be going back to Hogwarts, as Head Girl, the next day.

Her closest friend was Marlene Kingston, a shy and introvert muggle-born. Marlene played Quidditch amazingly, but was too shy to try out for the house team before. But this year, after much persuasion, she promised to go to the Gryffindoor try outs.

The third member of their trio was Rachel Vance. Rachel was everything Marlene was not. Easy going, but excitable and in possession of a long standing crush on Sirius Black.

Lily picked up her trunk and walked out the old fashioned oak door. It slammed shut. Lily started towards her usual apparation point. Down to the end of her street, across the empty road and through the deserted children's play park.

She climbed over the rickety fence and headed into the woods where she was shielded by tall trees. Lily loved those woods. They were quiet and natural and undisturbed by what was happening elsewhere. It didn't affect the trees if there was a purist mass-murderer out there, or that people were following him and killing innocent people like her. The trees would always be the trees and they would never change.

Her trunk shrunk at the wave of her wand, and was picked up and placed into her pocket. She checked the surrounding area for nosy muggles.

"Breath in, Breath out. The Leaky Cauldron!"Lily thought. She concentrated hard on its broken bar stools and peeling paint. Then she disappeared.

A large black dog came out of the bushes and turned into Sirius Black. He retrieved from his pocket a cracked mirror and whispered "James Potter." A face popped up.

"Sirius! Has she left yet?" said the aforementioned James. He was whispering hurriedly and sounded anxious to know the answer.

"Yes, just left. You know she'll blow up in your face when she finds out, don't you?" asked Sirius, jokingly.

"Shut up, Padfoot. I'm nervous enough already." James heard Sirius laughing at his predicament and scolded, "This Head Boy thing could make or break my relationship with her. Be serious about it. And don't you DARE make a pun out of that!"

Sirius cackled loudly. Lily would be in for a surprise when she reached Diagon Alley. . .

* * *

Lily paid Tom for a room until the next day and walked over to a table of loud, gossiping teenage girls. "Marlene! Rachel! I haven't seen you in ages! She sat down with them and her other dorm mates, Eden and Lucy. She didn't notice James sitting in the other end of the bar, watching her intently.

"Spain was amazing, wish you could have come, Lily. How was Petunia. .?" Rachel asked her tentatively. James started to walk over to the girl's table.

"Oh, you know, a right cow. She wouldn't talk to me at all!" Lily replied. "It's not as though I expected anything more, but still. ." James got a couple of metres away from the table and then turned around and sprinted back to his seat. Sirius, in the seat next to James, laughed.

Remus, who was opposite James, reasoned "Look, you either talked to her now, in a public place with lots of witnesses, or on the train in a cramped compartment, where no-one will be able to help you. Your choice."

James realised Remus was right, so he got up again and strode confidently towards Lily. She was still deep in conversation with her dorm-mates and got a bit of a shock when James tapped her on the shoulder.

"Erm Lily, I need to talk to you. In private. Now. And you can leave your wand here." he said, relieved when he didn't get an immediate insult from her.

"No James, I will not go out with you." she replied, tiredly. "But guess what? I can give you detentions for annoying me too much when we get to Hogwarts." She pointed to the shiny badge sitting on the table.

"Ok James," he the sensible part of his brain said. "Now is not the time to be smart with her. Just tell her simply that you are head boy. Don't make a stupid comment."

"Actually, Miss Head Girl, you can't give me detentions, or knock points off, or even go a day without talking to me." James grinned (The sensible side of his brain went "Dammit") ,pulled out a matching badge from his pockets and sat it on the table. "Lucky you."

"Ha ha. Very funny." she said sarcastically. "Now go and give Remus back his badge like a good boy" her friends all laughed and James realised how cruel gangs of giggling girls could be.

"No, Evans this is mine. Look at the letter." James had pulled out an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. Lily snatched out of his hands and scanned it quickly. She looked up and had turned very pale.

"Dumbledore's gone mad,"she stated confidently. James looked at her in surprise and saw that she was about to blow up, as prophesied by Sirius.

"Evans, come outside and calm down," James started to say, but he got very abruptly interrupted.

"DUMBLEDORE HAS GONE BLOODY MAD!" Lily's face was now a fiery red colour, matching her long hair. The whole of the pub turned to look at her in surprise.

One doddery old wizard yelled at her in indignation, "Dumbledore is a better wizard than you will ever be, so shut up for Merlin's sake!"

"Dumbledore has just made a complete idiot Head Boy! Someone who has had more detentions than the rest of wizarding Britain put together."

James crept back to the his table and quickly whispered "That went well,"


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. "Come in" came the cheery reply.

"Ladies first," said James sarcastically as Lily stalked past him. James entered and closed the door with an echoing bang.

The portraits on Dumbledore's wall all turned to look at them. The room went silent for a moment and then suddenly, they all started to whisper and giggle. Lily caught some of the conversations.

"Ohhh, aren't they the new Head Boy and Girl? In trouble?" a pretty witch questioned.

"It's not even two hours into the school year and no less than the Head students are already in serious trouble. We wouldn't of stood for that in my day." exclaimed a very pompous sounding former headmaster.

Lily turned red. She had never been in the Headmaster's office before and didn't realise there were so many portraits talking and gossiping, and knick-knacks and strange artefacts that only make sense to Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall spoke and the portraits went quiet. "Professor Dumbledore. Evans and Potter are completely unsuitable for Headship. They'll bring the school to rubble. They cannot be in the same room together without fighting. They have just started a brawl in the entrance hall that injured about fifty students!"

Lily and James looked sheepish as they thought back to the incident.

* * *

"_James Bloody Potter! He didn't turn up to the prefects meeting until it had finished, then he took points off a Slytherin- FOR BEING A SLYTHERIN!" (James reply, when Lily confronted him about this was, "I didn't take points off just because he was a Slytherin; he's a git too.")_

"_And then, when we got off the train, he took my seat in our carriage, and I had to go sit with gossiping sixth years who were deciding who was better, Black or Potter. Bloody James Potter!"_

"_Talking about me, are you?" James had crept up to Lily and Marlene chatting and as Lily put it "Assumed he was he centre of everyone's universe" In this case though, he was correct._

"_No, James. I'm trying to vent the anger that you created." Marlene surreptitiously walked away, with first hand experience of how a Lily and James conflict could end up in injury._

"_But that's just your way of telling someone how much you love me." Before he got to the end of that sentence, Lily had drawn her wand._

"_I don't love you James. I don't even like you. In fact, I loathe you. So shut UP" The wand in her hand was now jabbing James in the chest. _

"_Don't do it James, shut up, like she says," said the angelic voice in his head. James ignored it._

"_Lily loves James! Lily loves James, Lily loves. . . ahhhh!" James was now ten feet from where he started, lying sprawled out on the floor, courtesy of Miss Evans. He stood up, took out his wand and shot a spell at his attacker. _

_Lily dodged it and sent out another curse. But it missed and hit a fourth year. He sprouted chestnut brown chicken wings and a particularly handsome beak. He started squawking and screeching._

"_Hey!" yelled a burly seventh year Slytherin, "That's my brother."_

_He was ignored by everyone in the hall. They were all fixated on the duel in front of them. James and Lily were still trying to jinx each other but the spells kept on missing their intended target. Soon the hall was filled with shrieks and yells of indignation. The affected then took out their wands and started duelling too._

"_What in MERLIN's name is going on?" screamed McGonagall, having come into the hall to meet the first years. Everyone stood stock still. "Potter, Evans," she said, having identified the instigators of the duel, "Come with me"_

* * *

Dumbledore, who had remained quiet throughout Professor McGonagall's speech, now stood up and headed towards a strange instrument on the wall. With his back turned on the Professor and Lily and James, he started taking in his low, quiet, musical tones.

"I do believe I should give Miss Evans and Mr Potter here a second chance at Headship, Professor McGonagall." She sighed and glared at nothing in particular by the window.

Dumbledore turned around and faced the three of them. "However I do think some form of punishment is needed. Professor, will you be so kind as to leave the room for a moment. I would like to talk to you privately."

McGonagall harrumphed and sighed once more. They left the room and could be heard whispering outside the door.

James was sniggering as they closed the door. Lily was chalk white and shaking.

"Scared of getting into trouble?" he asked, genuinely surprised at her reaction to being in the Headmaster's office; i.e. scared out of her wits.

"N-n-no. . . That bird's on fire!" she scream-whispered, pointing to a pretty wooden bird perch with a flaming Fawkes sitting on it. The whole room turned orange and some of the people in the portraits shielded their eyes.

"I hate when that happens," groaned one particularly grumpy man. "It takes weeks for me to see right again."

James roared with laughter and walked over to the burning bird. "Ever heard of a phoenix? I thought you were good with magical creatures."

James could almost hear the cogs turning as Lily searched for information on phoenixes. "They are resurrected from their own ashes." she mutters, almost to herself.

"Got there eventually. Better late than never." James says with a superior look on his face.

At this point, Dumbledore walked in. He sat down behind his desk again "Ah, good. Fawkes has died." he remarked calmly. " Anyway, back to business. You will receive two punishments-" James groaned, Lily looked worried.

"Punishment number one is detention. Every Friday until Halloween with Professor McGonagall."

"But we have NEWTs this year," Lily thought anxiously. "I need to pass high or I won't get into the Ministry. . ."

Some of her worries must of shown on her face because Dumbledore then added "You will still have time to do your classwork. Your second punishment however is slightly unorthodox."

"I am going to perform a complex charm on both of you. Part of your conscious thought, Lily, will go into James' head and part of James' into yours. You both need to learn to work together if I want to keep the school standing. This punishment will stay with you until I see improvement in you attitude towards each other."

He looked up to two dumbstruck faces.

"No way," he said

"Not happening," she said

"I won't survive," he remarked

"He won't survive. I'll have murdered him by tomorrow," she agreed

"I will not change my mind," said Dumbledore. "Conswappious!" With a flourish of his wand, Dumbledore performed the spell.

"Bonjour amigo" thought James. He heard Lily's voice in his head. "Adiós, French Toast."

**AN- Reviews make the world go round. Please review, they motivate me to write. **


	3. Chapter 3

A.N-** Italics are Lily's thoughts, Bold are James'.**

Lily and James walked down to the Entrance Hall in what looked like stony silence. To any passer by, it was as if they were ignoring each other. But they weren't.

_Oh my goodness!I have James Potter in my head. James BLOODY Potter!  
_**Heard you call my name. Are you so obsessively in love, that you have to think about me during every waking moment?**

Lily sighed. He could not be serious for one second.

**Hey! I can be serious. ****_That was a serious question!  
_**_Unless you shut up, you will get a _serious_ whack in the face._

They walked down the stairs, into the masses of students either gossiping or being treated for injuries caused by the fight fifteen minutes prior

Lily saw Marlene and Rachel clamber over some unconscious students and rushed over to meet them.

"Are you two okay? Did anything hit you?" Lily asked, feeling bad about the number of students that were injured during the brawl.

Marlene started babbling unintelligibly, spitting and drooling. Rachel saw Lily's shocked face, covered in saliva, and explained.

"Snape_ accidentally_ hit her with a curse. Apparently it will go away in a while, but she's stuck like this until then. Course, he aimed for her because she's a muggleborn, the prejudiced git!"

Lily fumed at Snape, sending a glare towards him that would have him begging for mercy.

_**Whoa! You get angry!  
**__I do when Snape is involved.  
_**Me too! Would you like me to make him pay for whatever he did this time. **

Lily concentrated on Marlene's babbling.

**Okay. Which hex would you like me to use? How about Levicorpus- that's my favourite!  
**_No Potter. Don't hex him, he doesn't deserve it.  
_**Too late!**

Lily looked over to Snape and saw him dancing around like an idiot.

_Arggg! Just leave him alone. Act your age- and your title._

An image of James' Head Boy badge came floating into his head.

The huge doors of the Great Hall suddenly opened. Professor McGonagall appeared and said "Everyone inside please. Except the first years. Sorry about the delay. Professor Dumbledore had a meeting. The feast will start in a few moments."

Swarms of students rushed inside, running over the terrified new students. James walked into the Hall, trying to locate the gang. With no luck, he sat down at an empty space on the Gryffindor table, in hope that the others would find him.

"Hey Prongs!" said a small tubby boy enthusiastically. "Sirius sent me to find you. We're sitting at the other end of the table."

James stood up and headed towards where Remus and Sirius were sitting but he spotted Lily and her gang sitting near them.

"Change of plan Wormtail. Go and get the others and bring them over here. Now!" Peter Pettigrew jogged towards the entrance and passed on the message.

_Oi! James! Wakey Wakey. Prefect Meeting tonight at seven okay?  
_**Where?  
**_Head's Office.  
_**Where? Wait, do we get our own room?  
**_Yes- Office is on the second floor near the kitchens.  
_**No Way! I don't even need the cloak any more.  
**_What cloak?  
_**Emm. . . . to keep me warm. The kitchens are warm aren't they? Anyway. . What's a Prefect's Meeting?**

This was an example of a classic James Potter technique- If you don't know how to cover something up ,waffle, then either hex or annoy someone.

In an attempt to block out the ranting in his head about how useless, annoying and stupid he was, he turned to Remus, now sitting next to him.

"Remus, what's the Prefect's meeting?" Remus looked at James and sighed in exasperation.

"Sirius, what's the Prefect's meeting?"

"A meeting every week where the prefects meet with the head students to discuss extremely useless stuff." Sirius droned mechanically. James' mouth was hanging open in complete shock.

"How the hell do you know that and I don't?"

"Excuse me, I would like to say a few words before we start the sorting." Dumbledore had stood up and was on his podium. The noise in the hall petered out. "This year, we are cracking down on violence within our school. Therefore, anyone who attacks first years will receive an automatic detention. I hope that we won't be giving out any detentions at all this year, however I don't think that will happen." Dumbledore glanced over to the Gryffindor table and then continued with his speech. "Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that if Mrs Norris goes missing at all this year," Another glance towards the Marauders. "The ones responsible will be punished extremely harshly. Now, lets get on with the sorting."

The doors opened with a flick of the Headmaster's wand and a line of scared newbies walked in, tripping over their two feet. They stopped in front of the legendary Sorting Hat and looked around nervously. Professor McGonagall took a scroll out of her robes and unfolded it.

"John Brokerly," she called. A chunky boy stepped forward and promptly sat on the stool.

_Bet he's a Ravenclaw_

James got a shock, hearing Lily again. He had tuned her out while she was ranting.

**No way. Gryffindor, definitely.**

The hat opened it's mouth and shouted "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered while James groaned.

Next came a petite little girl with cute baby face.

_Hufflepuff  
_**Slytherin  
**_Not a chance. She's too cute to be in Slytherin. That house is for bitches like Ellie Black and Beatrice Grealton._

"Slytherin!"

_Dammit!_

James laughed internally.

**Competitive, are you?  
**_Sometimes. Aren't you? Aren't all quidditch players competitive?  
_**Only the handsome ones. I'm competitive, and so is Padfoot and we're the only good-looking boys in Gryffindor.**

Lily imagined herself knocking James out with a broomstick.

**Ouch! Can't you keep your violent dreams to yourself?  
**_No!_

She sent another image of her sticking her tongue out to James who sent an imagined rude hand gesture back.

_Piss off_

* * *

Lily sighed. "Well, it looks as if the Head Boy isn't coming, so we'd better just begin." She looked around the spacious Head's Office. It was as if she was in a miniature Gryffindor Common Room, with it's comfy armchairs by the fire and aged wooden desk.

"Could everyone please sit down, we've got lots to get through."

_Potter! Where the bloody hell are you?_

"Ok, first up, Quidditch."

**Down by the lake. With Alicia Robins. Where am I supposed to be?**

"The Head Boy will create a timetable of Quidditch practice slots. This will be posted on the Transfiguration noticeboard by next week."

_The Prefect's Meeting! REMEMBER? Get your lazy arse up to our office NOW!_

_"_Patrolling starts tomorrow night. It goes in house order, ie Ravenclaw 7th years, Ravenclaw 6th year, Hufflepuff 7th years, Hufflepuff 6th years, Slytherin 7th years. . . . . . You get the picture. Remus," Lily turned and faced the sallow faced boy. "You don't have to patrol, though I would be grateful if you could take the sixth years around on their first night."

**Emmmm, Lily. Where's the Head Office again? **

Lily gritted her teeth. "Anyone doing magic in the corridors receives an automatic point deduction of twenty house points. To remove these points, you must go up to the hour glasses and say 'Red Horned Toad'. The points will then disappear. Anyone abusing this power will have their prefects status taken away."

A head popped round the office door. "I'm here. Now lets get this party started!" The people round the room stared at James.

Remus sighed and said "Sit down Prongs. And just shut up!"

"Sorr-ray," came the insolent reply. As Lily droned on, James got bored. He wished Padfoot could have came. Padfoot makes everything more interesting.

**Boooooring. Boooring. Ne naw ne naw. Look, it's the dull police!  
**_Could you please start acting your age. I actually hate you, you_ know.  
**Yep**

Next, James started making duck noises.

**Quack quack quack**

He got so into it, he forgot to think it rather than talk it. "Quack Quack Quack!"

Everybody turned and stared. A Hufflepuff whispered to her friend "Do you think he's okay?"

"Everyone ignore the idiot in the corner," Lily started up her speech again.

_You absolute plonker!_

"Well, that's just about us finished. Same time, same place next week. Passwords Thalion Thork."

The students filed out, wanting to get back to the common rooms. Lily gathered up her stuff and made for the exit. But her path was blocked by a rather sheepish looking James Potter.

"Remus says I have to apologise. So. . . .Sorry!"

**I'm really not sorry.**  
_I really don't care._

Lily stalked out the room with out a backwards glance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think she's still mad? I mean, yes, I ditched her, but I explained why." James looked worries as he stepped through the portrait hole, with Remus in tow.

_She's mad alright! No mare dates for Mr Potter.  
_**Stay out of this. It's your fault. You could have just left me by the** **lake.**  
_I told you at dinner. You had to come to the meeting. Oh by the way, I told Rachel and Marlene._

The common room was crowded but he spotted Rachel, Marlene and Sirius by the fire.

"Prongsie! Where've ya been? I sent Peter out to look for you. Oh, and Alicia came by twenty minutes ago; said she wasn't going to talk to you again." That was Sirius, momentarily distracted from his game of Gobstones. "Did you accidentally call her 'Lily' again?"

_Again?  
_**Go Away**

"No. I didn't. I had a blooming Prefects Meeting, so I left her by the lake." James scanned the room for his date.

Rachel spoke up. "Alicia stormed past us, she was in a right temper. I think she went up to the dormitory, so you won't see her till morning. C'mon Sirius, it's your turn,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," murmured James. The Marauders had gotten into the girl's dormitory before, but it wasn't an experience James would like to repeat. "Sirius, get up. Marauder's Meeting. Now!"

Remus was already in the Marauder Room, eating some Honeydukes chocolate, when James and Sirius arrived. "Remus, find Peter. Marauder's Meeting."

"I'm on the bog." A muffled voice came from the bathroom.

"Peter! I told you to go find James." Sirius was shocked to find out that his little minion had disobeyed him.

"I did. He was at the portrait hole." The bathroom door opened, and a foul stench hit the boys like a tonne of bricks. "It's not my fault, the food is just too damn good."

_Oh man. Even I can smell that._

"Okayy, so me and Lily got two punishments for starting the fight. Detentions with McGonagall until Halloween, which isn't too bad. But, with mad old Dumbledore being Dumbledore, he had to give us another, strange, punishment."

"Do you have to go help out in the kitchens? Because that would be AWESOME!" Sirius was obsessed by food. He eats ten times the amount of a normal human, and never feels full.

_And he's got no table manners too. He eats like a dog.  
_**You have no idea how true that is. **Once again, James forgot about the channel of communication and let something slip.  
**Forget I said that.  
**_Okay. . . . . _

"No, much weirder than that. He switched part of my head into Lily's brain, and part of hers into mine. We can like talk to each other and stuff. At the moment, Lily is listening in to everything we say."

_So true  
_**Do you want to just come in; then you can hear it for real.  
**_No, I don't actually care. I'm in the common room and I heard my name mentioned, so tuned in. By the way, I still hate you.  
_**Ditto**

**"**Erm Prongs, are you okay? You look kind of mad."

"I'm just FINE, Wormtail. I've only got Evans stuck in my brain. Yeah, that's not going to drain my patience, is it?"

Sirius and Remus headed towards the door. "Lets go to the Kitchens, Sirius. We'll leave James in peace." Remus grabbed the cloak and map. "Wormtail, come on!" They hurried out the room, anxious not to be on the receiving end of any more of James' anger bursts.

* * *

"Mar, Rach, I'm going to go to bed. All this internal arguing is draining my energy." Lily had told her two best friends about the sentences received by herself and James. She tripped over a forgotten game of exploding snap and walked towards the staircase but spotted James coming from the Boy's rooms and ducked behind the ornate banister. She just could not be bothered with an argument at that point. Come on, turn left, turn left! Too Late. James walked casually towards the entrance of the girl's dormitories.

"Evans, I know you're there. By the way, not a very dignified position for the Head Girl." Lily had been crouching behind the staircase, poking her head around to watch he archenemy. He was right, quite a few people were looking at her with faces of disbelief.

_What are they staring at? _Lily shot a few glares at the nosy first years, who very swiftly turned and dealt another round of cards.  
**Probably you. You did look slightly retarded.  
**_Shut up. How did you know I was here anyway?  
_**How do you think? You were sending very loud thoughts of "Don't let him find me" I also saw me walking towards you in your thoughts. Do I always look this handsome?_  
_**Lily groaned. "I'm going to bed." She then proceeded to climb the golden stairs.

**Lily, I don't think this is a good idea. . . . . **

Everyone turned towards James and Lily, who was screaming and sliding down the glass like staircase.

**Don't ever let me forget this! Wait till Padfoot hears!**  
_Shut up and help me! _Lily now looked as if she was running on a treadmill that was at far too high a speed.

James looked disdainfully at the mass of fiery red hair at his feet. "You know, if you want some exercise, you could just go for a run , like a normal person." Lily glared mutinously at him and picked herself up off the floor.

Rachel and Marlene rushed over. "Oh my gosh, Lily. Are you okay? Thanks for helping her by the way." this last comment was directed at James, who was still staring at the floor, looking thoughtful.

"I thought this would happen." His voice changed to a whisper. "Lily has part of a boy in her. The staircase detects when males try to go up, and it obviously assumed that Lily was a boy, given her head. You cannot get to your dormitory." Lily was set to cry at this point. It really had not been a good day.

"I'll have to sleep in the common room tonight then. Would one of you please get me a blanket?" Marlene rushed up the now normal staircase and produced an tartan blanket. Lily took it with a word of thanks and went to sit down at one of the comfy armchairs.

_This is all your fault. I have to sleep in the common room because you couldn't keep your big ego out of my business.  
_**You can come and sleep in my room if you want. But it stinks a bit.  
**_No thanks. I'd rather go sleep in the Slytherin rooms.  
_**Really?  
**_Yes._

That stung James like a nest of wasps. She'd rather go and sleep with Snivellus than in the Marauder Dorm?

* * *

The common room gradually emptied, leaving only Sirius, James and Lily sitting up. Lily was snoring gently by the fire, while James and Sirius were plotting their first prank.

"Well, if that's us finished, I'd better head for bed."said Sirius. He picked up his wand and the Marauders Map. "You coming?" James shook his head. "Suit yourself." That just left Lily and James.

He headed over to the fire, and picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor. He tucked Lily in and sat in the other armchair. In five minutes, they were both asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**An- Sorry about the long wait. Yeah, my teachers are piling on the work. Seriously, last week, I had 5 assessments in 4 days. And I'm only in third year. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats. We are about to begin." The minister took his place at the head of the church and smiled warmly at the nervous man standing next to him. He signalled at the man at the piano to start playing.

Wagner's wedding march began. The best man, Sirius, yawned and wondered when the firewhiskey was coming. The page-boy, William Weasley,, almost fell over a bump in the carpet as he led the bridal party up the aisle. Marlene Kingston, the maid of honour, looked round the church, checking all the flower arrangements.

James Potter and Lily Evans stared at each other lovingly and thought to themselves "What the Hell is going on?" They both tried to speak, but they couldn't. The march finished and Lily took her place, opposite James. She tried to move away, but something stopped her. He tried to stop the minister from saying his speech, but he couldn't move his mouth, or his hand, or his leg.

**Evans! Why are we getting married?  
**_I don't know. I can't control anything_

"I, Lily Evans, take thee, James Potter, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and to obey till death us do part."

_No I don't! _

"I, James Potter, take thee, Lily Evans, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and to obey till death us do part."

**Well, I wouldn't mind it. . . . .  
**_Shut it. And get me out of here._

Lily involuntarily lifted her hand. James tried to resist placing a ring there. Then the moment Lily had been dreading arrived.

"You may now kiss the bride,"  
**Why fight it, Evans. You don't have a choice.**

They leaned in.

_No!  
_**Oh yes!**

Their lips were millimetres apart. James cheered, Lily groaned. Aaannnddd, they woke up.

James looked at the clock. It was six thirty. Time for a quick visit to the kitchens. He didn't want to be near Lily when she woke up.

_Too Late. I take it you had the same dream. About you and me getting married.  
_**Yes. But I wanted it to go on for longer.  
**_I can't believe this. Now I have to be involved in your wacky dreams, as well as hear all of your moronic thoughts.  
_**Wait a minute. That wasn't my dream. It was yours. I was dreaming about the Quidditch World Cup. We had just won the title. That means it was your dream. You finally like me!  
**_Not a hope in hell. There is no way that was my dream. I hate you. Prick.  
_**Bastard  
**_Slag  
_**Slut  
**_Crackpot  
_**Bitch  
**_Errr Loony  
_**Loony? I think I win this round. It was your dream. Get over it. I'm going to the kitchens.**

He stood up and walked out the portrait hole. "No way was it my dream." she said

"Well it wasn't mine. You just don't want to admit that you like me."

**AN- Remember to REVIEW! If I get five, I'll update before Monday.**


End file.
